


Well That Sexscalated Quickly

by OneImaginationToRuleThemAll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sarcasm, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneImaginationToRuleThemAll/pseuds/OneImaginationToRuleThemAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drives Derek home every Saturday after pack meetings and has begun to have feelings for the werewolf that he just can't seem to control. Thank goodness Derek feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Sexscalated Quickly

**Author's Note:**

> I legit wrote this in the middle of the night with an urge to write smut. You may be able to tell by my bad sentence structure, confusing POV switches, even more confusing tense changes, and my unrealistic portrayal of the speed it actually takes to have sex, with Stiles being a virgin and all.  
> Enjoy anyways cause I totally had fun writing it! Also this is my first smutty fic so bear with me. I hope I improve.

Stiles had been driving Derek home for a few weeks now. Not that it mattered much because a) Derek was a werewolf and could take care of himself and b) it wasn’t really much of a home, the burnt wooden structure that Derek slept in. But nonetheless Stiles took the time out of his very, very busy schedule to drive Derek to his home every Saturday after pack meetings. In these meetings Stiles would awkwardly stand in the doorframe while all the werewolves met in Scotts living room. It was completely out of Stiles way to drive Derek, and he didn’t even like him that much, but there was something about him that made Stiles want to get to know him better. So that’s where we are today ladies and gentlemen, in another tense car ride back to Derek’s house.

At first Derek refused to get in the car. He ran home instead, deciding to be a fucking show off and rip his shirt off before disappearing on all fours into the forest. But after the third time asking, Derek cracked and let Stiles lead him into the blue jeep. Now it was just a regular thing, Stiles taking Derek, Boyd taking Erica, Issac staying at Scott’s to study a little longer…

Not that they were a couple or anything, Stiles and Derek. Oh contraire my dear friends! Stiles, totally straight! Derek, totally straight! Well that’s what Stiles thinks at least. I mean he sometimes thinks that. But then there are those nights where he is lying in bed trying to get some sleep and all he can think about is DEREK, DEREK, DEREK. I mean come on, you’ve got to admit he is super hot. Like have you seen his body? Megafoxyawesome hot. There is no doubt in Stiles mind. But HEY! Straight guys can think other straight guys are hot right? That’s normal… totally.

Ok so back to the car ride, I don’t know if it’s the full moon coming tomorrow night or what but Derek is totally acting weird and Stiles can sense it. Yeah, yeah I know Stiles is human so why the hell can he sense something is up? HE JUST CAN ALRIGHT GOD YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON CALM DOWN. Maybe it’s the way Derek keeps fidgeting and, wait is he trying to pull farther away from Stiles or what? Jeez Stiles showered twice today already. Like once when he woke up, and a second time after jerking off to De- never mind. Okay so maybe Stiles knows he is gay, _OH WAIT NO HE IS TOTALLY BI! THAT’S IT!_ Don’t kid yourself Stiles, you’re gay and have the hots for one sourwolf Derek Hale.

Wow how off topic did we just get! Back to the car ride. Ok so Derek is mentally flipping shit right now because, he doesn’t know if it’s the full moon tomorrow night or what, but Stiles smells really good. Like a big juicy hamburger good and Derek can totally feel his half boner pushing up against the zipper of his pants. It’s a little weird because who thinks about fucking a burger? But oh my god it’s so much more than that. It’s like he wants to drag his tongue all over Stiles body and soak in all the flavors. He knows he can’t do that though cause Stiles is totally straight and it may freak him out just a little if Derek took his butt virginity on the dashboard of the jeep. So that’s why Derek decides to try and back away as far as he possibly can from Stiles.

Maybe it was a bad idea though cause Stiles looks a little hurt. And yeah Stiles is a little hurt.

 _What?_ he drives Derek every fucking weekend home and he can’t even give him the courtesy of a good hand job? _RUDE_.

Now Stiles may not be a werewolf, but he has been sensing this ongoing urge to never leave Derek’s side ever since the guy returned to Beacon Hills. Like Stiles can’t get enough of him and doesn’t want to let him go. Which is totally weird since they are just friends. JUST FRIENDS.

But okay so Stiles started researching up on the werewolf thing since you know, his best friend Scott got bitten, and he has found some pretty interesting things, like the fact that werewolves get mates. God Stiles wishes he had a pre destined match so that he wouldn’t have to try and make all the ladies swoon. Damn it was hard work, especially now with the fact that the only way he ever got a boner anymore was from thinking about Derek. But anyways there was this one site that said werewolves could fall in love with humans and that if the bond was strong enough, the human would be able to sense if they had been mated. So thinking about all this was making Stiles kind of hyperventilate because it totally dawned on him that Derek was his mate, except he was in denial about it. Because again, DEREK WAS TOTALLY STRAIGHT AND NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM.

Stiles was thinking way too much about Derek that he felt an ache in his pants and let a slight groan escape from his mouth.

“What?” Derek asked.

Stiles froze and replied “ha ha nothing dude just a little grunt, hope you didn’t get too scared”

Derek rolled his eyes, not only from the lame joke but because he knew it was a cover for Stiles arousal. He could smell it. The sweat dripping down the side of Stiles face reeked of lust and… well… hamburgers.

This was it, now that Derek knew Stiles was also interested in him, he decided not to hold back.

“Hey pull over alright.” Derek said to Stiles.

Stiles swerved to the side of the road and said “what seems to be the problem De-“

but before Stiles could even finish his sentence Derek grabbed his face and mashed their lips together.

At first Stiles tensed up thinking _HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?!?!_ Then it dawned on him, _yes, yes this is happening. Now kiss him back you idiot!_ And he did.

He wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and aggressively started to pound their lips together.

Now that they had both mutually established their undying love for each other Stiles pulled away and stated “Derek, I think I’m your mate.”

With that comment Derek chuckled out an “it took you that long to realize?” before forcing their mouths back together.

Let me tell you, this was no casual make out. Derek had already ripped Stiles shirt open with his claws, letting the pasty white skin covered in brown freckles be exposed to the cool night air. Derek lowered his head and started to suck on Stiles left nipple working his way, licking and pinching, down his torso towards his belly button. Here Derek took a breather by taking off his own shirt, exposing his deliciously ripped abs that Stiles constantly dreamt about.

He literally lifted Stiles onto his lap and began to grind mindlessly into the boys rock hard erection. Stiles began to pant and whine and mumble Derek’s name over and over and over again. This really turned Derek on as he undid his fly and pulled out his flushed cock. Stiles’ eyes widened as a smirk crossed his face.

He bent over and took Derek’s penis full on into his mouth, letting it slide into the back of his throat. Derek looked down and growled as Stiles licked his tongue up along the bottom of Derek’s shaft. A little bit of pre cum already forming at the head, Stiles lapsed it up with his tongue before giving the tip of Derek’s cock a gentle kiss.

Now it was Derek’s turn to look wide eyed as Stiles slipped Derek out of his pants for good and effortlessly stripped himself as well. Now all that was left was a one very naked werewolf, one very naked human, and one super steamy jeep that smelled so much like horny teens it was unbearable.

Derek took this pause to reach a hand under Stiles balls and carefully slip a finger into his hole. The moan of sheer pleasure that escaped out of Stiles was almost enough to tip Derek over the edge.

“Wait.” Stiles panted. “Don’t forget the lube.”

He handed Derek a tube from the front compartment of the car. Derek smiled and squirted a good handful into his palm before delving right into Stiles with two fingers trying to work him open. He scissored his fingers inside of Stiles’ wet hole, lapsing in the glory of how tight he was. The sounds coming from Stiles were heavenly and only edged Derek forward to inserting one more finger and finding Stiles prostate.

Stiles groaned out a “that’s it, keep going. Derek PLEASE!” but Derek purposely avoided the area and Stiles squirmed and pouted in protest.

Derek liked having the upper hand. He kept working Stiles open for a few more minutes before pulling out and lubing up his dick. Stiles whimpered at the loss of Derek’s fingers, but was not sad for long because he could feel Derek’s cock brushing up against his entrance. He positioned himself and absorbed Derek’s penis like it was nobodies business. And yeah DEREK was inside of HIM but Stiles totally switched the roles because HE wanted to be in control. It was in that moment of bliss and lust that Stiles decided he was totally going to ride Derek tonight.

He could feel the heat of Derek pulsing inside of him and the adrenaline was making Stiles go crazy. Derek decided this would be the perfect opportunity to thrust his hips upwards, slamming into Stiles, and hitting his prostate perfectly. It only took about 3 thrusts for Stiles to cum. And boy did he fucking cum everywhere. All along Derek’s torso and even a little on his face which Derek licked off his lips like it was a mother fucking birthday present.

Derek slowly pulled out as Stiles greedily grabbed at his cock and started to jerk Derek off. All Derek could think of was how good Stiles hands were, how good his mouth was, and how fucking tight his virgin ass had been. Stiles pumped Derek until he was screaming Stiles’ name and he dove in with his mouth seconds before Derek came, taking it all in and swallowing with a satisfied gulp.

They both relaxed, Stiles on top of Derek. Stiles nuzzled his head into the curve of Derek’s neck, and every so often kissed his skin and softly mumbled lazily “I love you”.

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles into a firm embrace kissing his tinted red, wet lips and stated, “I’m so glad I found my mate.”


End file.
